ben_10_omniverse_good_vs_evilfandomcom-20200213-history
The Waters of Zeonz
The Waters Of Zeonz is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. It will premier May 8 2012. 'Plot' The episode begins with Ben on the phone. Ben: Yes Gwen just concentrate at the Plumbers facility I will deal with the Zeonz case ok and tell Rook to study hard to Bye. Ben then walks outside the Plumbers base. Ben: Well I have no ship and no cousin to teleport me so ill just have to fly their. Ben then pushes down the Omnitrix and turns into Jetray. As Jetray he flies into hyperspace to Zeonz. After a long time he arrives straight to the capital of Zeonz he then changes to Ben. Ben then walks in to see the leaders debating about something he then wistles loudly capturing their attention. Ben: Hi im Ben Tennyson I was called by your species to help defeat a threat. Leader: Ah yes Ben 10 we did call you let me run you through our struggle. Ben: Ok then but first why are their no warriors to fight the threat in the first place. Leader: Good question Ben 10 well it is because we have no warriors we are a plumber protected planet but every time we tried to call them we were blocked by Bivalvans intercept ray. Ben: Who is Bivalvan. Leader: First let me explain your task now our planet has a rarity of water it is the only planet in the universe that can reproduce large amounts of water at an extraordinary rate therefore that is why Bivalvan has begun his attack anyway Bivalans body structure is made of water he is living water he lives in a mechanical suit that holds him together he can control water and he can absorb this limitlessly therefore that is why he has begun to absorb the water on our planet he has a machine he calls the Water nutraliser that can suck up large volumes of water because of this our planet is drying up and our people are dying and everytime we try to intervine his army of Crondons which are robotic slaves that he has fooled into helping him they are his army and even though we have alot of water within five days it will dry up and we will be extinct. Ben: Ok then so where is this machine then. Leader: It is very far from here you will have to travel by foot to it but their are millions of Crondons all over and im sorry their is no transport for you but all of our vehicles are gone and we are being held hostage in our own citys but to help on your travels we have set you up with a sidekick meet Chiara she is one of our most powerfulest teachers and very stong with her abilities I hope you to can stop this evil from plagueing our planet be off then. Ben and Chiara set off by foot to the machine they stop for the night in a cave. Ben: You haven't talked to me since we left I want to hear your voice is it as pretty as you are. Chiara: I do talk just not much Ben 10 I am only focused on saving my planet from this evil oppresive dictator. Ben: Me to but you can just call me Ben if you want. Chiara: Ok Ben but why do you think I am pretty for I am an only warrior of this planet. Ben: I know but you just are I have a girlfriend ha wait I have a girlfriend ah never mind. Chiara: So who is this girlfriend of yours Ben 10 I mean Ben. Ben: She has been my girlfriend for three years her name is Julie Yamamoto I do love her but have a hard time saying it sometimes. Chiara: You should tell her of these feelings she needs to know and it will strengthen your relationship so you will promise me you will. Ben: Ok I will I promise. Ben and Chiara went to sleep and the next day set out to the machine. Chiara: Hey can you hear that Ben 10. Ben: Maybe its my stomach. Chiara: No it is the footsteps of Crondons and they are heading right for us they are to close to hide they have seen us. Ben then turns into shocksquatch and Chiara bends the water around them. Shocksquatch: You can move water with your mind. Chiara: Yes best of my species. The Crondons appeared in millions Shocksquatch blasted them into bits but more came Chiara turned her water into ice and shot projectiles into their bodys but more came. Shocksquatch: Hold up they are made of metal right time to become a magnet. Shocksquatch then pushed down the omnitrix and turned into Lodestar.Lodestar moved all of the Crondons and blasted them into each other defeating them all. Lodestar: That should do it. Ben then changed back. They still made their way towards the machine and once they arrived they came across a security system Ben then turns to BigChill and passes through and unlocks the system to let Chiara through. Once inside they see the machine absorbing billions of litres of water. Bigchill looks up to see Bivalvan absorbing the water. Chiara runs up to the machine and yells Chiara: You slime how dare you send our people to death you filth. Bivalan looked down and shot her with an ice projectile stabbing her in the shoulder. Bigchill: Chiara no. Bigchill then shot ice at Bivalvan but with Bivalvans powers increasing fast Bigchill saw only one way of beating Bivalvan. Bivalvan: You fool I have finally absorbed all the water of this planet and now I no longer need the Crondons. Bivalvan then pushes a button and all the Crondons explode. Bigchill: They were your suckers and you killed them. Bivalvan: Yes and now you are the only one left. Bigchill froze Bivalvan and turned into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: Ok the machine can shut down the water and also return all the water he absorbed and that should defeat him. Jury Rigg then began to pull apart the machine. Jury Rigg: This isn't working its on auto absorb meaning it wont stop if i pull it apart so I will have to merge with it. Jury Rigg then pushed down the Omnitrix and turns into Upgrade. Bivalvan: No don't I must win. Upgrade: Yes and they must live. Upgrade merged with the program shutting it down and stopping the flow and defeating Bivalan who exploded into water Ben then turns back. Later at the capital. Leader: Ben 10 you have saved us from destruction and therefore you recieve my greatest of thanks" Ben: No worries guys. Chiara: And thankyou Ben 10 for saving me. Chiara gives Ben a kiss on the cheek. Chiara: Remember what you promised me for Julie. Ben: I will and thankyou for the help. Leader: Now Ben 10 we have given you a ship for your journey home good luck. Ben: Thankyou. Ben arrives on Earth after a long trip and knocks on a house door Julie then answers the door. Julie: Ben how are you. Ben: Im fine but I have something to tell you. Julie: Sure what is it. Ben: I well um ah to hell with it Julie Yamamoto I love you. Julie: Oh my I love you to. They then hug and kiss each other. Ben: I kept my promise Chiara. 'Major Events' *Upgrade makes his Re-appearance. *Big Chill makes his Re-appearance. *Lodestar makes his Re-appearance. *Jetray makes his Re-appearance. *Bivalvan makes his debut. *Bivalvan destroys all his followers. *Julie makes her first Re-appearance *Ben tells Julie he loves her 'Character Return' *Julie Yamamoto 'Character Debut' *Chiara 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Chiara *Julie Yamamoto 'Villains' *Bivalvan *Crondors(destroyed) 'Aliens Used' *Jetray (Re-appearance) *Shocksquatch *Lodestar (Re-appearance) *Big Chill (Re-appearance) *Jury Rigg *Upgrade (Re-appearance) 'Trivia' *Gwen and Rook don't appear in this episode. *Gwen and Rook are mentioned by Ben that they are at the plumbers facility. *Ben and Chiara appear to share an attraction with each other until Ben remembers his commitment to Julie. *This marks the second time Ben and Julie share a kiss. *It is confirmed that Bivalvan may still be alive. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil